A trellis is a structure, often made from interwoven pieces of wood, bamboo, plastic or metal that is made to support climbing plants and vines. Trellises are typically generally planar, fence-like structures. As a result, they can also be used as a decorative fence or border for gardens, sidewalks, landscaping, and so on.
Trellises typically comprise latticework or other supporting structure that is attached to a frame. The frame serves to support the latticework and usually also includes a mounting portion that is placed partially into the ground in order to hold the trellis in place at a desired installation location.
It is often desirable to place climbing plants and vines around upwardly-projecting objects such as ground-mounted lamp posts, other lawn and garden posts, poles, decorations, scarecrows, or plant stalks in order to achieve a desired aesthetic effect. Additionally, in gardening, it is often desirable to add structural support to unstable growing plants to support heavy vegetation, blooming flowers, fruits, or vegetables, such as for peonies or tomato plants. Various plants have large, heavy blooms where the weight of the flower needs to be supported above the ground, and various plants can produce heavy fruits or vegetables which benefit from support above the ground. It is often desirable to support the plant stalks and blooms or fruit to protect them from damage due to insects, dirt or from contact with the ground. It is also beneficial to support the blooms or fruit up higher off the ground so they are more visible. However, generally planar trellises are not readily adaptable for such purposes. Known circular plant supports tend to be made of thin, light-weight, one-piece wire construction and cannot be easily installed once the plant is large and starting to set flower buds. Yet, the placement of a large sized convention wire support over a young plant detracts from the natural aesthetic appeal of the lawn or garden. Also, known supports of one-piece construction cannot be disassembled for easy, compact storage, and cannot accommodate posts with large headpieces, such as a mailbox or bird feeder. Furthermore, a lamp post usually provides little in the way of support for climbing plants and vines. There is a need for a way to provide a knockdown support for unstable plants generally, and for climbing plants and vines freestanding or planted around vertical posts and other similar structures.